


doi bizop oreng caremelel leov

by Bon (PlagueButt)



Category: LISA (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Nonsense, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueButt/pseuds/Bon





	doi bizop oreng caremelel leov

on dey buzz ws hom aleon  
and decidd 2 watch video 4 oreng carmell song "my copycat"  
(he rly likd k-opop but didn want doi to kno shh)  
BUT THEN!!!!!!!!!!  
DIO WAS HIME  
"TADAIMAAAAAAAAA BUZZO DEAR!"  
he went to give bizzo kiss and SAW THAT HE WAS WATCH ORENG CARMELL VDEOI!!!!!!!  
"WOW BUZZO I DIDN KNO U LIKD ORENG CARMELL omg i lvo thme"  
"d-dio-sama........ rlly?" buzop blussht  
"yeah omg theyr gret! so cute. why u no tele me b4?"  
"WELL becuz i was an embrrs........"  
"shh it ok u no hav to b an embaaras there no judgenig her"  
n then bizuo an dio made out and orenfg carmelel songs playd in backgrund

end!!!


End file.
